Do or Die
by rnl1993
Summary: Brian an undercover cop goes on a mission & ends up falling for a girl that’s forbidden. He’s forced to choose between a job he’s always wanted as a kid or being with the people he trusts & have come to be his good friends & the girl he loves.
1. Tuna Boy

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note-**In the background it just tells you how Lily met the gang and all is it. Also I couldn't think of a better title and I was listening to a song called do or die. You have any better ideas please tell me.

**ALSO:** This is important if you don't like my story then don't read it! I don't need your mean and negative reviews! There is such a thing as constructive criticism and then there is being plain rude if you don't like something make sure when you leave a post it's constructive criticism and not you just bitching about my story. I didn't force you to read it. But if there is something wrong with it I would like to know so I can edit it and improve as a writer.

**Title: **Do or Die _(couldn't think of a better title.)_

**Author:** rnl1993

**Pairing(s):**Haven't decided weather or not it's going to be a Brian/Lily or a Dom/Lily. It'll probably be Brian/Lily because I don't really like Brian and Mia together. BUT it's up to you.

But there is Mia/Vince and hints of Letty/Dom.

**Summary: **Brian O'Connor undercover cop goes on a mission to uncover who the carjackers are and ends up falling even more in love with his passion for cars and for a girl that's forbidden. Brain's forced to choose between a job he's always wanted as a kid or being with the people he trusts and have come to be his good friends and the girl he loves.

**Background:**

When Lily Sanders was 16 when her mother died and she was sent to live with her father and her step-mother in Arizona. Her father was abusive and her step-mother hated her, so after a year and a half of dealing with them she took the money she had and got as far away as she could, that was only to California, where she met Mia Toretto. Mia is a year older than Lily and she took her in. Dom did as well and let her into the group, he's just protective of her as he is with Mia. The whole group things of her as the 'baby' of the group and that they have to protect her. Even though it drives her crazy.

**Characters:** Lily Sanders -20, Dom Toretto -24, Brian Spilner/O'Connor -23,

Mia Toretto- 21, Jesse Adams - 22, Leon Gonzales –24, Vincent Demanis - 24

**

* * *

**

Chapter One- Tuna Boy

Brain O'Connor is an undercover cop so he's now known as Brain E. Spilner. He didn't come up with the name the damn system did.

Brian walked into Toretto's grocery shop the same place he had been going to for about the last 3 weeks. It was small and plain a few rows of food a couple of large coolers along the back wall and a long 'L' shaped counter in the far right corner the store was connected to an auto shop. Behind the counter where two girls one had lightly tanned skin with dark brown hair that went almost down to her elbows and brown eyes she was hunched over the far side of the counter reading a magazine Brian had come to learn her name was Mia, and the other with pale white skin, medium colored brown hair that went past her shoulders and brown eyes, she was reading a book while sitting on a stool behind the counter in the center facing the entrance was Lily. In the back there was a man wearing a sleeveless grease and oil stained t-shirt, who was looking at paperwork.

Lily looked up from her book and raised her eyebrow. "Mia tuna boy is back." She said in a slightly teasing yet playful tone. Brain just smiled at her as he took a seat on the end of the counter.

"Tuna on white. No crust, right?" the lightly tanned girl asked while standing up.

"I don't know. How is it?" Brain asked with s smirk.

"Ha here we go again." Lily said and closed her book.

"Every day for the last three weeks you've been coming in here and you've been asking how the tuna is. Now it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before. And guess what? It hasn't changed." Mia said in an exasperated voice.

"Mmm…I'll have the tuna." Brain said with a smile after a moment of pretending to think.

"No crust?" Lily asked him as she started to prepare his sandwich

"No crust." He replied. Lily just shook her head and with a small smile set the plate down in front of Brian.

"Here ya go one crappy tasting tuna sandwich on white, no crust."

"Thank you." Brain said while now shaking his head. After he took a few bites and had swallowed he looked at Lily who was now in her previous spot.

"Watcha reading?" he asked, beginning there usual conversation they had at least once every 4 or 5 days.

"The Sun Also Rises by the ever painful Ernst Hemingway. This guy goes on and on and I want to just call it quits, this book is putting me to sleep." Lily said closing the book and glaring at it, remembering her old life for a moment then pushed the thought away.

Brian laughed a little at her. "Hemingway is not that bad." Brain said.

"Whatever…"

"Why don't you just stop reading it?" Brian asked

"Because I am reading it for one of my classes down at the community college."

"Ha sucker I don't have to read it." Mia said smiling and walking over to the two of them.

"That's because I am majoring in journalism and writing unlike you. You miss smarty pants who is going to med school." Lily said.

"Alright so I don't have to read boring shit like that but I have to read tons of crap too." Mia said and laughed at her best friend.

Brain smiled at them and they each continued doing there own thing Lily returning to reading, Brian eating and Mia was counting the money in the till.

About less than 3 minutes they all looked up towards the entrance because they heard the low roar of engines coming around the corner and stopping out front of the shop. 4 cars pulled up a Latina girl stepped out of the first one, a magenta colored Nissan 240SX (S14 Silvia) 2 door coupe, then a yellow 1995 Nissan Skyline R33-GT-R, a blue 1995-1999 Nissan Maxima and finally a white 1995 Volkswagen Jetta (A3 Type H1) with blue jagged lines going across the doors starting from the headlights

"Talk to me Jesse. This ain't workin', brother." A slightly tanned, guy with brown spiked hair and a little scruffy stubble on his chin said while stepping out of the blue car

"It's your fuel map. It's got a nasty hole. That's why you're unloading in third." A guy with light colored skin in a white sleeveless shirt with a multicolored knit cap and a pair of shades on said while stepping of out the white Jetta named Jesse said.

"Told ya it was third Vince" The guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes said cockily as he got out of the yellow car and stood next to the blue Nissan Maxima that now had it's hood up and the four of them standing by it.

"Shut up Leon!" Vince snapped the guy from the blue car said.

"I'll lengthen the injector pulse another millisec and just tune the NOS timer, you'll run nines." The guy named Jesse said while pointing to something under the hood for the rest of them to see. When Vince grabbed Jesse's face and turned it towards the other side of the street to see a familiar red truck parked there. "Huh?"

"What's up with this fool? What is he, sandwich crazy?" An angered Vince said.

"No V! He ain't here for the food, dog." The guy who had been in the yellow car named Leon said.

"Chill out, bro. He's just slingin' parts for Harry, man." Letty said pushing up her shades to the bridge of her nose as they started for the entrance of the store.

"I know what he's slingin'." Vince mumbled childish.

"He's tryin' to get in Mia and Lils's pants, dog." Leon interjected as they all walked into the store.

"What's up, guys? Letty?" Lily said as the gang walked in.

"How ya doing, Mia? What's up Lils?" Jesse said walking in heading over to the display of sunglasses.

"Hey!" Leon said walking to the display that Jesse was standing at.

"How ya livin', girls?" Letty said as she walked past them and towards the office where the bald guy who wasn't old just shaved his hair off sat in the back with his back turned towards them. "Hey, Dom. You want something to drink?"

The guy named Dom, short for Dominic Toretto just lifted his own can of beer up to show that he already had some. Letty rolled her eyes and got herself one.

Meanwhile Vince had gone and sat a couple of stools away from Brian who hadn't acknowledged the new arrivals.

"Ah, he's beautiful." Jesse mumbled to Leon as they tried on various pairs of sunglasses while referring to Brain.

"I like his haircut." Leon said

Vince had just slid a small bowl that had sugar packets in it towards Brian. Lily sighed and closed her book.

"Hey Vince...Vince!" Lily said and waved her hand in front of his face as he was

staring down Brian

"What?" Vince asked turning towards Lily.

"Down boy play nice." Lily said giving him a warning look.

"Can I get you anything?" Mia asked Vince also sensing Vince was looking to cause some trouble.

"Nah." Vince said to Mia. "Babe, you looking good." He added.

Brian stood up and put a couple bucks on the counter, "Well, thanks a lot, Lily, Mia.

See you too tomorrow." He said and started walking out of the shop.

"Ok later." Lily said and Mia just nodded.

"Tomorrow?" Vince said to himself then stood up and starts to follow Brian to his truck.

"Oh, I love this part." Leon whispered in an amused tone to Jesse as he saw Vince exit the store.

"Yo! Try fat burger for now on. You can get yourself a double cheeseburger with fries

for $2.95 faggot." Vince said while walking towards Brian who just turned around but

continued to walk.

"I like the tuna here." He said while continuing to walk towards his car.

"Bullshit, asshole. No one likes the tuna here." Vince said while scoffing.

"Yeah, well, I do." Brian said and was about to open the door to the truck he had driven

there but was turned around by Vince and slammed against it instead. Vince threw a

punch at Brian and he fought back.

"Damn it! Mia you need to control that boyfriend of yours ASAP!!!" Lily said looking

from Mia then to outside.

"Jesus Christ, Dom! Would you get out there? Please! I'm sick of this shit! I'm not kidding, Dom! Get out there! Now!" Mia said walking towards where her older brother sat who had been ignoring everything going on.

Dom stood up and he was very tall he looked outside. "Lils what the hell you put in

that sandwich?" He said joking although their was no change of tone in his voice to hint

that he was they just seemed to know, the only change was that he has a slight smirk on

his face.

"Oh that's really funny." Lily said sarcastically and hopped over the counter and started

towards the two idiots outside(Brian and Vince) and yelling at Vince to stop with Jesse and Leon following her.

"Yo Lils hold up!" Leon yelled going after her.

"Vince cut it out!...oh come on Vince. You're getting your ass beat up man!!" Lily yelled at Vince outside the store

"Dom!" Letty who was still inside the store yelled now taking action since Lily the so-called baby of the group or at least in her eyes had gone out there. Letty looked at her on again off again boyfriend and motioned for him to get outside.

"All right" Dom said and walks outside, Letty following while Mia stayed behind in the

store sighing _'Hear we go again.'_ She thought to herself not bothering to go outside even

if her boyfriend was the one who started it. She was use to it by now.

Dominic Toretto wasn't some one you wanted to mess with everyone knew that. Dom

walked outside and separated Brian and Vince from each other. Brian getting slammed

into Leon's yellow car.

"Hey man, he was in my face." Brian said while panting knowing Dominic's reputation

so he had his hands up in the air as if he was being arrested.

"I'm in your face." Dom says loudly to Brian.

Letty, Leon, Jesse and Lily were all standing behind him watching. Vince attempted to charge at Brian again but Dom grabbed him and shoved him towards the other four who all pushed him around a little.

Dom turned to Vince, "Relax! Don't push it! You embarrass me!" He yelled at

Vince as if he was scolding a small child.

"Get over there!" Leon said and shoved Vince towards the store Letty helping him and keeping a hand on his back and guiding him back to into the store.

"Jesse, give me the wallet." Dom says while staring down Brian and Jesse picks it up and hands it to Dominic, who opens it and looks at the Arizona I.D.

"Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer name. Is that what you are?" Dom asked partly serious.

"No, man." Brian says with his hands now down at his sides still slightly panting.

"Don't come around here again" Don yells with his finger pointed in Brian's face.

"Hey man, you know this is bullshit." Brian said as Dom started to walk away but stopped and walked towards Brian.

"You work for Harry, right?" he asked

"Yeah. I just started." Brian answered

"You were just fired." Dom yelled and walked towards the store Jesse following while

Lily gave him a quick sympathetic smiled and following the others inside.

While Brian goes over to his truck and drives off to where he works, _'The Racers Edge' _a professional auto shop and dealership.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note – Ok so what do you guys think? Like it good bad?

* * *


	2. NOS and Racing

**

* * *

**

Author's Note

- Thanks to everyone for reading and special thanks to **HermioneandMarcus**, **emma134** and **Ringles**, thanks Ringles for the constructive crizism I went back and tried to edit the things you pointed out.

This chapter is mainly just a filler chapter, the next chapter has a lot of my own twists to it and I can't wait to post it for you all to read.

Chapter 3 is already written so if you review the faster the next chapter will come out.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two- NOS and Racing

Brian walked into Harry's with a disgruntled look on his face as he made his way back behind the counter and into the back of the store and saw his boss Harry rubbing his temples with one hand while the other was holding the phone.

"Hey Dominic, I appreciate what you did in a big way. Dominic, I owe you." Harry said into the phone and hung it up and looked at Brian. "Brian, you are messing with my business. When Dominic drives he's golden. Kids pour in here, they want everything he has, every performance part, and the pay cash!" Harry said to him following Brian into a small room that had a sink, a closet, and a full sized bed in it. Brian washed his face at the sink then used his t-shirt to dry it off and then put on a new one.

"What did Dominic say?" Brian asked Harry.

"You don't want to know." Harry said as if it was something so bad it could end the world.

"What did Dominic say?" Brian asked not thinking it'd be that bad.

"He wants you outta here." Was all Harry said and Brian knew that Harry had in fact been overdramatic.

"He wants me outta here?"

"Yes!"

"And what did you say to Dom?" he asked.

"What do you think I said? I told him, good help is hard to find." Harry said while sighing.

"Hey Harry. Relax. We wouldn't want you to end up with a high blood pressure would we?" Brian said jokingly, then stopped and thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers as if a light blub that was above his head had just been lit, then walked out of back and into the shop looking around.

"I need NOS. I need NOS." He mumbled and Harry followed him.

"No." Was all Harry said.

"My car topped out at 140 mph this morning." Brian said as if that would explain everything.

"Amateurs don't use nitrous oxide. I've seen the way you drive. You've got a heavy foot. You'll blow yourself to pieces period." Harry said to him trying to reason and it was true, Brian did indeed have a so-called 'heavy foot', although he'd never admit it.

Brian ignored Harry and walked up to a display in the shop and tapped on the glass lightly. "I need one of these." He said then looked around and pointed towards the other side of the shop. "One of the big one's. Actually, no. Let's make it two. And, Harry, I need it by tonight." Brian continued the walked out of the shop not giving Harry a chance to say anything else.

It was a couple hours past sunset and cars of all kinds lined up a long street with people crowed all around. Brian drove up in his neon green Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX he parked it and stood by it, waiting for Dominic.

A Hispanic guy who was sitting across the street from Brian saw him and looked around to his group of buddies and in a friendly tone said, "Hey, hold up, hold up. Look at this snowman right here, man. Sweet ride." He walked towards Brian and looked at the car. "What you runnin' under there man?" he asked and Brian just stared at him. "You gonna make me find out the hard way?" the guy asked with a grin

Brian's stiff face became friendly and with a smirk on his face said, "Hell, yeah man."

"You brave, you brave." He said pointing at Brian and walked up to him. Brian was taller by about 5 inches. "They call me Hector. I got a last too, but I can't pronounce it, so…" Hector said leaning against the car lightly, to Brian who chuckled a little.

"Brian Spilner."

"Ah, typical white boy name. Know what i'm sayin'? See that over there? That's mine. It's my baby. But I ain't cuttin' her loose tonight." Hector said good naturedly.

"Why not?" Brian asked curiously.

"It's 'cause I'm goin' legit. Tryin' to get on the NIRA circuit. You heard about that?" Hector said and Brian looked surprised for a moment.

"Oh, Hell yeah."

"Yeah, yeah. So what's up with you, man?" Hector asked him

"Me? I'm just waiting for Toretto."

"Shit. Better get in line. This yours?" A guy asked while walking up to him and Hector.

"Yeah. I'm standing next to it." Brian said. _'I'm standing next to it. I seriously need to be cooler.' _He thought to himself.

The guy laughed, "That's funny. You know, Edwin happens to know a few things." The guy said speaking about himself in third person. "And one of the things Edwin knows is, it's not how you stand by your car. It's how you race your car. You better learn that." He finished.

"Oh, shit. Here they come. It's on." Hector said as he saw a group of cars coming towards them.

The four cars from earlier that had been outside the shop came up behind a red Mazda RX-7 FD3S. It was Dominic and his crew. They all got out of their cars and started getting down to business greeting everyone they knew.

"Dom!" Some random guy yelled and Dom smiled at him and yellsed "Marvin!"

Dom is leaned against the hood of someone's car as two girls came up to him and sat by him.

"Hey Dom, how you doing?" One asked him.

"Hey Camille. You been doin' Yoga?" he asked making conversation and continued to talk with other people.

"Oh you did? Of course you did." Dom said with a smirk on his face to the someone. "Monica!" he yells out to someone else and continues to chat with the people surrounding him.

Letty walked up to Dom and the two chicks with Lily and Mia behind her. Letty made a sound like a cat growling. "Meow...I smell...." she said and pretended to take a big whiff. "Skanks. Why don't you girls just pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face?" Letty said intimately. Lily just smirked slightly at Letty's comment.

"Ok" Camille said without a fight and got up to leave. "Later Dom."

Dom looked at Letty slightly annoyed but not showing it. "Letty, I was just talking." Dom said to her as she sat herself on his lap.

"Yeah, whatever" Letty said not believing him.

Dom ignored her and looked at Hector who was greeting Lily and Mia.

"Hey Hector what's up?" Lily asked him

"Eh nothing much my little chicka. How you be doin'?" Hector said standing close to Lily.

"Fine." Lily replied crossing her arms over her chest while leaning against a car.

"Ok, Hector back it up." Dom said and Hector stepped away from Lily with his hands up and put them back down and walked towards Dom.

"Just saying hey is all. So what's up with you man?" Hector asked. Edwin ended up walking towards both Dom and Hector. "Yo, what's up? "

"Edwin." Dom said in recondition.

"How we doing' this tonight?" Edwin asked.

"One race, two-G-buy-in. Winner takes all. Hector, you're gonna hold the cash." Dominic said.

"Why Hector?" another racer asked.

"Cause he's to slow to make away with the money, man." Edwin said joking,

"Okay, good luck, guys." Dom said and did the manly hand shake thing. When Brian stepped up out of the crowd.

"Hey, wait. Hold up. I don't have any cash, but I do have the pink slip to my car." Brian announced.

Jesse who was by Lily and Mia said, "Hey, you just can't climb in the ring with Ali because you think you box."

Lily scoffed. "I think we learned he could box earlier today." She mumbled to Jesse who then shrugged his shoulder as if to agree.

Brain heard her and smiled a little at her and gave her a nod she returned it. He pointed to Vince. "He know's I can box. So check it out. It's like this. I lose, the winner takes my car, clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash, and I take the respect." Brian said.

Mia and Jesse laughed, Lily who had her arms crossed brought one up and lightly slapped hit against her forehead. "Idiot!" she said while shaking her head, hearing the laughing around her she chuckled as well lightly. She looked at Brian and gave him a, 'Not the brightest thing to say' look with a small smile that followed.

"Respect." Dominic said incredulously. While everyone around gave another round of laughter.

"To some people, that's more important." Brian stated simply and a few other racers nodded their head in understanding.

"That your car?" Dom asked and pointed to it. Brian nodded and Dom pointed to Jesse who went over to the car and popped the hood and looked at the engine. As the hood was opened the people near by awed at what they saw.

"I see a cool-air intake. It's got a NOS-fogger system and a T-four turbo, Dominic. I see an A.I.C. controller. It has direct port nitrous injection." Jesse said informing Dom of what was under the hood.

"Yeah, and a stand alone fuel management system. Not a bad way to spend

$10,000." Dominic said after walking over to the car and standing by Jesse.

"You see that shit? He's got enough NOS in there to blow himself up, period"

Edwin said looking at the amount of NOS Brian had. A few looked up shocked at

that.

"Yeah." Was all Dom said.

"So, what do you say? Am I worthy?" Brian asked

"We don't know yet. But you're in. Let's go." Dom said with a smirk. Brian handed Hector his pink slip and everybody got into their cars and started to line up down the long road some blocking the entrances to the road and a select few had walkie talkies to communicate.

Dom's crew all were at the finish line Leon and Lily were sitting in his car was keeping tabs on the police scanner.

When a pizza driver pulled up, "What the hell's going' on around here!" the pizza driver yelled while stepping out of his car.

"Street's closed, Pizza boy. Find another way home!" Leon yelled and Lily

smiled and waved bye to the pizza guy while laughing a bit.

"G**damn street racers!" the pizza guy yelled as he drove off.

Leon and Lily listened to the scanner and they heard, "Log on 22, code three.

Tension is high. They've blocked the street."

Meanwhile Brian was sitting in his car nervous about what he had just gotten himself into. This was going to be his first real race. "You're gonna win. I'm gonna win." He said to himself giving himself a pep talk. While the other 3 racers did their own thing to prepare themselves for the race.

"...in a public place. We had a reported homicide, 187, at Barabian Liquors." The

scanner continued and Leon looked at Lily then nodded.

"I got a 187 in Glendale. Cops are all over it, man. We're good to roll. I repeat,

good to roll!" Leon said over a walkie talkie while Lily yelled. "We're clear!"

while getting out of the passenger side of Leon's car and leaning against it.

"All right!" Hectors response from over the walkie talks. He was down at the starting line.

"Let's race!" Leon said loudly.

"Alright get ready… GO!" Hector yelled and raised his hands and threw them down as he yelled go and all four cars launched forward and

down the street.

One of the other racers besides Dom, Brian, and Edwin saw Dom pass him and

said, "Damn, that guy's fast."

"Let's go! 'Menage a'!" Edwin said to the car while speeding down the road with a smile until Brian who had been in the back pressed the 1st NOS button and Brian went ahead of Edwin's car. "NOOO!!!" Edwin yelled.

Brian smirked as he passed 2 of the cars and he was closely gaining on Dom when the computer system he had started beeping he got nervous and yelled at the machine to shut up he then slammed the computer closed and he pressed his 2nd NOS button and smiled figuring he had the race in the bag when bolts and nuts started to fly in the car as a metal plate came loose and it started to drag on the street it finally came loose and flew out from underneath the car.

While Dom was racing in his car he saw Brian speed again and he shook his head. "To soon…" he muttered then pressed his own NOS button and zoomed ahead of Brian and made it across the line first by about 4 yards, everyone burst out cheering and clapping. While others where collecting their money from the bets they made. Brian's car stalled out and he sat there for a moment he then began heading towards where everyone else was.

"Here's what you want, right here. There you go. You were racing' a bunch of skateboards, know what I mean?" Hector said with a light laugh and handed Dominic the money.

"My sister holds the money. Count it. " He said and handed Mia the money he then picked up Letty. "And you're my trophy." He said.

Brian pulled up his car making funny noises he stopped cut the engine which had smoke coming out of it and climbed out with a goofy grin on his face as all the racers reached the end.

"Was that fun?" Jesse asked him slightly annoyed and lifted the hood off the car, tons of smoke coming up in a big cloud and many people chuckled and went oooh at it.

Dom walked towards the car and saw Brian standing next to it with the goofy grin still in place. "What are you smilin' about?" he asked him.

"Dude, I almost had you." Brian said with a grin and pointed at Dom. Lily sighed and shook her head again while the group around them all laughed at Brian again.

"You almost had me? You never had me. " He asked with amusement evident in his tone along with a smirk and he pointed to himself and then to Brian as he talked. " Hell you never had your car." He said and walked around the car to the front while talking. "Granny shiftin', not double-clutchin' like you should. Your lucky that hundred shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake." He said. "Almost had me?" he said to the crowd and chuckled lightly while the crowd let out chuckles as well.

"You tell him Dominic." A random person yelled out.

"Now me and the mad scientist gotta rip apart the block, and replace the piston rings you fried." Dom informed Brian as he surveyed the damage to the car's engine.

Dom closed the cover of the engine and looked at Brian. "Ask any racer, any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning's winning." Dominic finished.

Meanwhile Leon sat in his car watching and listening to what Dominic was saying all relaxed until he heard on the police scanner/switchboard that was in his car say, "All available units, we have reported street racing along Hawthorne."

Leon's eyes widened and then he got out of his car and yelled, "Oh, shit! We got cops, cops, cops! Go!" and then he got back into his car. While everyone else scrambled to get to their own cars.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note-

Hope you all liked this please review I'd love to know what you think. Remember you review the 3rd chapter comes out faster since it's already written.

- rnl1993

* * *


	3. The Getaway and Running into Others

**

* * *

**

Author's Note- Thanks to all those who reviewed. Also Dom might seem a bit OOC as far as expressing emotions and stuff he is does i'm sorry about that.**

* * *

**

Chapter Three– The Getaway & a Run In with the Crotch Rockets

Leon sat in his car watching and listening to what Dominic was saying all relaxed until he heard on the police scanner/switchboard that was in his car say, "All available units, we have reported street racing along Hawthorne."

Leon's eyes widened and then he got out of his car and yelled, "Oh, shit! We got cops, cops, cops! Go!" and then he got back into his car. While everyone else scrambled to get to their own cars.

"Dom! Get in the car! Go!" Jesse yelled as he got into a car with Leon and they drove off. Vince and Mia got into Vince's car and peeled out of there with Letty in her car not too far behind.

Dom jumped into his car and looked to the left and then the right and saw Lily sitting there in the passenger seat. "Someone has to cover your ass. Now get going!!!" She said Dom didn't need to be told twice and he sped off in the opposite direction as the cops.

The large group of racers frantically dispersed going in every direction. "Why the hell didn't you go with the others Lily?" Dom asked in demanding tone as hedrove away.

"They left my ass there be accident… and besides I can't let you have all the fun can I? Anyway I can take the car back for you." Lily said as Dom pulled into a parking garage and turned off the car.

"No, you can't they know what this car looks like you will get pulled over now come on we got to hurry." Dom said looking at Lily fearing she'd get into trouble and then getting out of the car he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him she got out of his grip and followed him own her own and they walked out of the parking garage.

"Dom I can walk on my own you know." She said to him.

"I don't want you getting hurt." Was all he said and that silenced her knowing he meant it.

As the got onto the main street a police car pasted them and Dom was putting on his jacket when the cop car drove past them then stopped turning around and on the loud speaker said, " Hey Toretto! You and the girl stop right there! TORETTO!"

"Shit." Lily muttered while the cop car was turning around Dom yelled, "Run!" and he and Lily took off running down an alley not looking back. Lily's hair flying behind her as she ran as fast as she could.

"Ah shit! Hurry up!" Lily said as she saw a head lights from a car coming towards them and then a car stopped in front of the and opened the passenger side door.

It was Brian in the neon green Mitsubishi Eclipse GSXcar he has just lost_. _"Get in…NOW!" he said. Dominic hopped into the passenger seat and pulled Lily inside of the car and sat her on his lap and yelled. "Go!" even before he had the door closed.

"Woah!" Lily said while Dom pulled into the car. "Little warning next time." She mumbled.

Brian sped off with the cop car close behind them and Dom looked back then at Brian. Brian drove out of the alley way and onto a main street and made a sharp turn drifting as he did so and he seemed to with ease and continued. The cop car behind him hit another car and was stopped. Two other cop cars where coming straight towards them with their sirens blaring.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Dom said wrapping one of his arms around Lily's waist and putting the other on the roof of the car. While Lily yelped and put her hands onthe side of the car and on the dashboard. The cop car turned to the side trying to form a block so Brian couldn't pass but he swerved and drove between the two cop cars ahead and kept driving at a high speed until they lost them and then he let his foot of the gas a little.

"You're the last person in the world I expected to show up." Dom said finally

after they lost the cops and where now just driving to make sure they had indeed ditched them.

"Well I'm sure as hell glad he did." Lily commented.

"Yeah, well. I thought if I got in your good graces, you might let me keep my

car." Brian said with a cheesy smile looking over at Dom and Lily, seeing how

Dom had his hand wrapped around her waist which Dom had yet to remove. Brian's smile faltered for a moment.

"Ha!" Lily said as she heard this and shook her head slightly.

"You are in my good graces, but you ain't keepin' your car." Dom said.

"You drive like you've done this before. What are you a wheel man?" Lily asked looking at Brian seeming genuinely interested.

"No." Brian said not looking at them and keeping his eyes on the road.

"You boost cars?" Dominic asked.

Brian quickly looked over at Dominic then back at the road. "."

"Ever done time?" Lily questioned.

"Eh couple of overnighters. No big deal." Brian said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What about the two years in juvie for boosting' cars? Huh." Dom said and Brian looked at Dom hoping he wasn't letting his shock show.

"Tucson, right? Yeah, I had Jesse run a profile on you Brian Earl Spilner. He'll find anything on the web, anything about anybody. So why bullshit?" Dom said,

Lily just stayed quiet feeling the tension slightly starting to rise. This was new news to her she hadn't known. _'Of course they won't tell me anything. I'm still the _'_baby' of the gang.' _Lily thought and just looked out the windshield she was more than capable of taking care of herself and to handle information. But she knew it was just the gang's way of showing they cared.

"So what about you two?" Brian asked.

Lily looked at him and then with a smile. " Couple of over nighters as well other than that never, of course that just means I haven't gotten caught." She said Brian smiled and nodded his head.

The car grew silent for a moment then Dom said, "Two years in Lompoc. I'll die before I go back."

Lily looked sadly at Dominic and gave him a pat on the chest and looked at him and saw a group of motorcycles behind them. "Oh Great!"

"What?" Brian asked.

"Behind us." Lily said, Dom turned around and saw the group as well he sighed.

"Who are they?" Brian asked quickly looking back for a moment

"Trouble." Lily said.

"It's gonna be a long-ass night." Dom added.

Johnny Tran and his group closed in around the car on their motorcylces and one of the guys tapped on the driver's side door where the rolled down window with his machine gun and said, "Follow us."

Brian looked at Dom who just nods his head and Brian followed them to a place called 'T & K Food'

Johnny got off of his motorcycle while Brian, Lily, and Dominic all got out of he car and stood by it. They are surrounded by Tran's lackies who had guns with them. Johnny looks at the car while saying, "I thought we had an agreement. You stay away. I stay away. Everybody stays happy."

"We got lost Johnny. What do you want me to tell you?" Dominic said not sounding at all sorry for it. He steps in front of Lily putting her between himself and the car.

"Who's we?" Johnny asked looking at Brian and Lily.

"Uh, my new mechanic. Brian, meet Johnny Tran. The guy in the snakeskin pants, that's his cousin, Lance." Dom said.

"What about the girl who's she?" Johnny said.

"Out of your league." Lily said. Johnny just glared at her and she gave him a fake cheesy smile.

"You heard the girl. So when are you gonna give me a shot at that Honda 2000 of yours?" Dom said gently pushing Lily behind him and giving her a warning glance and Lily sighed lightly.

"This your ride?" Johnny asked Brian.

Brian shook his head back and forth, "No it was. It's his now." He said and pointed to Dom.

Dom gave him a 'Shut up' look and Lily's eyes widened a little and shook her head slightly to Brian barely noticeable. Dominic stepped back away from the car, moving Lily with him. "No it's not. I haven't taken delivery."

"Then it's nobody's car. Somebody put in the wrench time. What do you think, Lance?" Johnny asked his cousin as he walked around the car.

Lily rolled her eyes at these goons, _'Stupid idiots if they where gonna shoot us, just __do it already. No need for the small talk and man that guy should not by aloud to wear __those snakeskin pants. No wonder people fear him.' _She thought to herself and stifled a laugh.

"It's an amazing machine." Lance said.

"Yes indeed. Let's go." Johnny said then looked around and put up his hand. "I'll see you in the desert next month. Be ready to have your ass handed to you."

Lily scoffed, "Ha! Please you're gonna need more than that piece of shit crotch rocket to win or beat anyone for that matter." She said and Johnny pointed the gun at her and she tensed slightly as did Dom and Brian

"I got something for you." Johnny said and then put his gun down. "Let's roll!" he yelled and they all got back on their bikes and drove off.

"You know I really don't like them." Lily said.

"Gee I can't imagine why." Dom said sarcastically with a smirk.

"What the hell was that all about?" Brian asked Lily and Dominic as soon as they group had left.

"Long story. I'll tell ya later. Let's get outta here." Dom said.

Lily scoffed again slightly. "Dom it ain't that long of a story." She said and the all started to get into the car when Johnny and Lance circled back and started to shoot at the car, luckily the 3 of them had gotten out again as soon as the bikes had returned. Without a word they both began shooting at the car. Brian, Lily, and Dom all ran away from the car and watched silently as the car got shot up.

"Bastards!" Lily said after Johnny and Lance left and the 3 of them saw all the holes in the car and she walked around it ending up on Brian's side. The car started to go up in flames. They all stood there for a moment in silence until they heard a hissing sound.

Lily's eyes widened while Dom yelled, "NOS!" and all three of them ran away from the car barely 5 seconds before the car exploded.

Dom ran one way and ducked down behind a statue. While Brian and Lily ran the other way both behind a sign and crouching down, Brian indistinctly covering Lily with his body shielding her from the car. The care exploded and was engulfed in red and orange flames along with blue ones from the nos.

"You guy's ok?" Dom yelled a little bit after the car exploded.

"Yea we're good!" Brian yelled and helped Lily up.

"Thanks." Lily said to him taking his hand as he helped her up.

"No problem." Brian said with a small smile while Lily smiled back at him. Dom started to walk up to them and the let go of each others hand not realizing they still hadn't let go.

"So what the hell was that all about?" Brian asked as the 3 of them started to walk away from the building.

"It's a long story." Dom said and the continued to walk down the street.

"We got a 20 mile hike. Humor me." Brian said

"A business deal that went sour…. Plus I made the mistake of sleepin' with his sister." Dom said, the last part with a slight smile and Brian smirked at this.

"See like I said not a long story." Lily added as the 3 of them began their long journey home.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note- Well I hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think.

* * *


End file.
